


[podfic] a more than mutually beneficial agreement

by reena_jenkins



Series: opening up [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Size Kink, Xenophilia, cameo by Ezra Bridger, discussion of deaths, smut with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It takes a while, getting ex-Agent Kallus to open up.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: opening up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621459
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] a more than mutually beneficial agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a more than mutually beneficial agreement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653493) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** cameo by Ezra Bridger, discussion of deaths, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PWP, smut with some feelings, Getting Together, Anal Sex, Anal Play, Xenophilia, Size Kink

 **Length:** 00:27:55  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_a%20more%20than%20mutually%20beneficial%20agreement_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0479.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
